The Millenium Battlechip
by Aki Kochou
Summary: When Netto is late for school one day, he comes across a battlechip that transports him to Egypt and meets Yami..shall Netto learn how to use the powers of the battlechip? Or will he be consumed by power? YGOMM xover
1. The Battlechip

HI people! This is the end result of the poll. It's my first xover, so don't sue me! This is dedicated to Pyragirl123 for reading and reviewing almost all of my stories. She wanted this, so she's getting it! Go Pyragirl!

----------------

"AUGGH!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! Again!" Netto yelled as he ran toward the school.

"Hey, I TRIED to wake you up! I woke you up three times! Each time you said you were getting up right away!" Rockman defended himself.

"And you believed me?! I think I'll have to take a shortcut!" Netto said and cut down an alleyway.

"I dunno Netto. I don't think you should go down there..." Rockman started.

Netto shook this off easily and went down the alley anyway.

"Che! You worry too much, Rock!" Suddenly, a glimmer of something shiny caught Netto's eye.

"Hmm?"

"What is it, Netto-kun?"

"I don't know. I just thought I saw something." Rockman looked even more nervous.

"Don't you think you should be getting to school, Netto-kun? Mariko-sensei will be mad at you if you're late again." Rockman pointed out.

"I just want to see what it is." Netto walked over to the thing and picked it up. It looked like a battlechip except it was solid gold and had a strange symbol shaped like an eye.

"How strange..." Netto then noticed he was already late.

"Oh drat! Now I'm REALLY late!"

Netto started running but stopped when a large black and dark purple bubble surronded him. Because of Netto's headback, neither Rock nor Netto saw the sennen eye flash momentarilly on Netto's forehead.

"Wha-What's happening?!"

The bubble suddenly shrank and dissapeared. So did Netto.

*****

Netto awoke sweating and his head hurt like no tommorrow. He stirred and brought himself to a kneeling position. He head swam and he felt terribly weak.

"Netto-kun?" A worried voice from his belt asked. Netto pulled out his PET ot check on his friend.

"Rockman! Are you alright?" Rockman nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you?" Netto paused to measure the damage he had taken during their "trip".

"Well...let's just say I've felt better. How long was I out?"

"Maybe about an hour. But look where we ARE Netto-kun." Rockman pointed out.

Netto took the time to look around. What he saw shocked him. There was hot sand all around them. They were in a desert.

"Oh, boy. I think I remember doing a report on this place. W-We're in Egypt, Rockman."

-----------------

Hee hee hee... I end there so I leave on a cliffhanger. Almost all of my chapters have cliffs. I like them..

Tulip::Well, they don't*points to a bunch of angry readers*

Me:: Not my fault!

Tulip::Sarcastic:: Who's is it, the tooth fairy's?

Me::glares at Tulip. Tulip runs away quickly:: I hate it when she does that. This chapter was a bit boring but the rest will get better. So just please keep R&Ring for now unitl i get the next chap up. Anyhow, review ok?


	2. Netto meets Yami

Body Hello to all readers! This is the second chap of The Millenium BattleChip. You reviewers seem surprised that the millenium item is a battlechip. How would I do millenium PET? Netto already has a PET, may I remind you. I've got the powers of the Millenium Battlechip all figured out. 

_Tulip::_ Can You tell us? Please?

_Me:_Nope. You'll have to wait. This'll be my last update in at least a week. So make sure to enjoy!

**** means scene change

Netto to Rock

Rock to Netto

---------------Chap2------------

Netto wandered around the desert. He was looking for some buildings, maybe people and some water couldn't hurt.

Suddenly, Netto saw two figures on camels. When they came close enough, Netto saw they looked like guards. The guards quickly spotted Netto.

"Hey Kid! What do you think you're doing out here?" One of the guards asked.

"I-I'm lost, sir." Netto stammered.

Unexpectantly, one of the guards grabbed Netto.

"Hey! Let me go!"

****

The Pharoh, Yami and the High Priest, Seto, were in the throne room discussing the current state of Egypt.

"There's been a strange disease spreading throught Egypt. What should we do, Yami?" Seto asked.

Seto was wearing white robes that went down to his ankles. The edges of the robe were laced in saphirre blue dye. Yami was wearing robes similar to Seto's, only the edges were laced in crimson red, like his eyes.

"Has our-" Yami was cut off by what sounded like a child yelling.

"Let me go!"

Both Seto and Yami frowned at the noise. A moment later, two guards came in carrying a boy about the age of 11 with light brown eyes and chocolate eyes.

"What is this?! I ordered you to keep quiet! What could this child have done to make you disobey my strict orders!?" Yami demanded. The guards looked a bit nervous and backed off slightly. But one answered:

"But Pharoh, this boy was found wondering through the desert!"

"I was lost!" The boy said. The guard looked very angry and made to strike him.

"Don't talk if the Pharoh doesn't address you!"

Netto braced himself for pain. Except...it never happened. Netto looked up and saw Yami's hand raised. The guard had vanished*(note at end of chap).Yami looked very angry. And if there's something you never do, it's making Yami angry.

"NEVER strike a child! Leave, guard! Boy, please stay."

The guard quickly left, fearing his well-being. Netto, who also feared the Pharoh's wrath, stayed right where he was. Yami walked over to where Netto was kneeling. He looked straight into Netto's eyes.

"What is your name?" Yami asked.

"Netto Hikari, Pharoh-sama." He replied.

'I sense something from this child. A magical presence. Could he have found a millenium item?' Yami asked himself.

"Seto, please have someone fetch Shadi." Yami ordered, still not looking away from Netto. If you were to say that Netto was nervous being locked eyes with the most powerful ruler in all of Egypt, you would have made an understatement.

What should I do, onii-chan?

Well, stay calm. He looks quite kind. I'm sure he won't hurt you. Plus, look at that strange pyramid hanging around his neck! It has the same symbol as that strange battlechip you found earlier! Rockman pointed out silently.

Netto looked at the strange, upside-down pyramid Yami wore. Rock was right! Netto then looked over Yami's shoulder to see a man wearing a white robe like everyone else. Only, it didn't have any dye on the edges. Netto guessed that this was Shadi.

"What is that?" Netto asked, pointing to Yami's millenium puzzle.

"This? This is the Millenium Puzzle. Ah, Shadi! You're here!" Yami said quickly, changing the subject. Yami stood up and walked over to Shadi. Yami said something to Shadi that Netto couldn't hear. Shadi nodded and walked over to Netto.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He said. Shadi's voice had a mysterious tone to it. Shadi lifted what looked like a key to Netto's forehead and turned...

A white light was emitted that only Shadi could see and engulfed them both.

-----------

How was that? I tried to describe more of Netto's surrondings. I hope you all liked it! Anyway, I have to go for a while.

C yaz! ^_~

**PhoenixTales369 logging off **


	3. Netto's Soulroom

Hi readers! This story is dedicated to both Pyra Akaidra and Firehedgehog.  
  
Thanks to Leevey who pointed out that I forgot the note last chapter. The note was that Yami sent that guard to the Shadow Realm. But you may have figured that out.  
  
*****= scene change Netto to Rockman Rockman to Netto  
  
Anyway, enjoy! ------- Chapter 3 ------  
  
Shadi walked down a long corridor. The walls looked like a strange mixture of stone and brick. He finally found what he was looking for. A door. But what was odd about it was that it was white and wooden. Most doors to a soul room were black and metal. Shadi shook this off and entered inside.  
  
Inside was several stairways going up and down. There were quite a few doors (think Yami's soul room in the show just less complex).  
  
Using the powers of the millennium key, Shadi made his way up one of the staircases. He opened one of the doors, hesitantly. Luckily, there was no traps; only more stairs. Shadi sighed and walked up them. He noticed that the farther in he walked, something seemed to be pushing him out [1]. Shadi pushed against the strange force and continued up the stairs. It only took a few moments before Shadi reached the top of the stairs. There were two different doors. One door was where the pushing force was coming from. It was also where the millennium key was leading him.  
  
Shadi pushed open the door and stepped inside. He was shocked to see computers and other high-tech machines. On the ground were CD players and a bunch of CDs. In the far back was a desk that had a blue PET and a small pile of battlechips (Shadi doesn't know what they are called yet ^^).  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A soft voice spoke.  
Shadi spun around to see a boy about the same age of Netto. He was wearing a blue jumpsuit and a blue helmet. On his chest was the same emblem that Netto wore on his headband.  
  
"Who are you?" Shadi gasped.(I know that Shadi doesn't normally show emotions, but I didn't like that so I changed it) The boy smiled.  
  
"I'm Netto-kun's navi, Rockman. Do you see that blue handheld over there?" Rockman pointed to the PET.  
  
"Yes. What is it?" Shadi asked.  
  
"That's a PET. Inside it are programs called navis. I'm a navi. Normally navis can't leave the PET, but here, I can. Now I would like to ask you a question." Shadi was a little more than a bit puzzled.  
  
"If I can answer it, I will."  
  
"Well, a few moments ago, I noticed a strange symbol on the Pharaoh's millennium puzzle. I realized the same symbol is on the strange battlechip Netto found earlier. Do you know what it is?" Rockman asked.  
  
"Hmmm....where is it?" Shadi asked. It sounded like this boy was a millennium item possessor. Hopefully power or anything else wouldn't corrupt the boy.  
  
"Over next to the PET." Rockman pointed to the desk.  
  
Shadi walked over to the battlechip and tried to pick it up. But it sparked and shocked Shadi lightly.  
  
"I know. The same thing happened to me when I tried to pick it up." Rockman admitted.  
  
"Well, from the way it behaves around the two of us when we try to pick it up and the symbol... it's definitely a millennium item. What did you call these things again?" Shadi asked.  
"Battlechips?"  
"Millennium battlechip? Hmm..." Shadi was thinking hard.  
"Are we having a party or something?" A confused Netto stepped into the room.  
"No, actually, I was just leaving." Shadi said quickly. He didn't want to have to explain it two more times. One to Netto and two to Yami. Shadi invoked the power of his millennium key and brought himself out of the soul room. ******* Shadi returned to the real world with a snap. "Well?!" Yami demanded. He didn't like being kept waiting. "He isn't a threat. He does posses a millennium item." Shadi said. What is he talking about, Rock? I think he means that battlechip you found. It must be one of these 'millennium items' Just do what he says. Right "May I see it Netto Hikari? And please stand up. It must be uncomfortable." Netto nodded and stood up. He searched through his pocket for the battlechip. He found it and held it out to Yami. Yami reached for it, but it sparked and both Netto and Yami were surprised. "It's certainly a millennium item." Yami admonished. "I-I'm sorry. I only found this just earlier today. What's a millennium item?" Netto asked. So Yami tried his best to explain to Netto without confusing him. "Netto. Please follow me to my chamber. I want to talk to you. By ourselves." ----------------- Uh oh. What will Yami want to talk about? Is Netto in trouble? Who knows? I do! ^_^ [1]- If you couldn't figure it out, this is Rockman trying to force Shadi out. Rockman is very protective and this is no exception.  
  
So R&R please! 


	4. Netto and Yami talk

Wowie…long time no update! Anyway, this is the fourth chapter of The Millenium Battlechip.

Some of you may have noticed, but I changed my pen name. It is now Magical Silver Phoenix Tears. I was just tired of my old one.

Before each chapter, I'll have some chat room meets with the characters. These are the SNs (screen names) of the characters:

Silver_Phoenix_Tears Myself

Crazy_Authoress My buddy Tenshi Kaprio

Rich_Girl Yaito

Rich_Netbattler Enzan

Luv_Nettbattling Netto

Music_Is_Good Meiru

Not_A_Warrior Glyde

Pro_Swordsman Protoman

Navi_Brother Rockman

Healing_Navi Roll

[Silver_Phoenix_Tears has entered the room]

[Luv_Nettbattling has entered the room]

[Navi_Brother has entered the room]

Luv_Nettbattling I can't believe what you're making me do!

Silver_Phoenix_Tears What? You don't want to rely on yourself for once?

Luv_Nettbattling What do you mean?

Silver_Phoenix_Tears I just thought you might like to not actually have to rely on Rockman to take care of things for once. It'd boost your self-esteem.

Navi_Brother His self-esteem doesn't need any more boosting. 

Luv_Nettbattling Hey! It would be nice to rely on myself for once… When do I start learning?

Silver_Phoenix_Tears IF you decide to in the story. Anyway, before I get pestered anymore, I'm going. And Rockman, do the disclaimer. This chapter will have several answers for the readers…and of course will raise questions I hope. 

[Silver_Phoenix_Tears has left the room]

Navi_Brother*sighs* Fine… Magical Silver Phoenix Tears does not own Rockman. 

(Authoress)

Netto to Rockman

Rockman to Netto

{Chapter 4}

Netto nervously followed Yami down the stone corridor. The stone looked old, like the building was ancient. It also had a very musty smell to it. Some of the walls had hieroglyphics on them. Yami walked up to a door that had a picture of the millennium puzzle and a slot. Yami took off his puzzle and placed it in the slot. The door creaked open and Netto saw a boy about 14 with tri-colored hair very much like Yami's. He was sitting at a table playing with cards with pictures of monsters on them.

"Hello, Yugi," Yami greeted him.

"Hello, Yami! How are you doing?" The boy Yugi, Yami said his name was, asked.

"Quite fine. Netto let me introduce you to Yugi. Yugi, this is Netto." 

"Hello, Netto. It's nice to meet you." Yugi said and bowed slightly in respect. Netto, caught off guard, bowed back to show courtesy (which he doesn't exactly have at times, ne?) and replied.

"It's nice to meet you too." 

"Yugi. How about you go and meet up with Joey? I'm sure he would like to see you. And if Seto hassles you, tell him I sent you." Yami suggested and Yugi looked ecstatic.

"Thanks Yami!" Yugi said and took off out of the door. Netto felt nervous again. Yami walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He motioned for Netto to do the same. He did; but nervously.

"Netto, please don't be nervous. I won't hurt you at all. I just want to know about you. And please call me Yami. Tell me how you got here." Yami asked. So Netto explained about how he found the weird battlechip. Yami then asked what they did so Netto had to explain about PETs and navis. Then he continued about how he got transported to Egypt and the guards found him.

"Well, that's very interesting. I think I know how you managed to get here." Yami stated. Netto perked up at this.

"Really? How, Yami?" Netto asked.

"You did it. You used your own newly awakened magic to transport yourself here." Netto was speechless. So Rockman spoke for him.

"Netto-kun did that?" Yami nodded.

"Yes and he could do more if he learned how to. But, we'll talk about that later. Netto, perhaps you would like a new change of clothes? You'll get quite hot in that outfit." Yami pointed to Netto's black jeans and turtleneck shirt. Netto had noticed this as well. He was getting really hot in the ninety degree weather.

"Yeah if it isn't too much trouble…" Netto accepted Yami's offer. 

"Not at all. Follow me. And leave your PET here if you don't mind."

Rock?

It's ok. Go ahead

If you say so

Netto gently placed his PET on a small table and faced it so Rockman could see the door. Netto then followed Yami out the door.

******

Rockman was getting impatient. It had been about ten minutes since Netto and Yami had left. Just how long did it take to find some clothes?

Yugi had come back to the room and the two were talking. Well, after Rockman explained who he was.

"So uh…Yugi…who does your hair?"(sorry all my friends were bugging me to say that) Rockman asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

Yugi was about to answer when the door opened again.

"Come ON Netto! You don't look ridiculous!" Yami exclaimed, trying to drag a struggling Netto into the room.

"Sure I do!" Netto responded. Since Netto was behind Yami, Rockman couldn't see what Netto looked like. Mind you, he tried.

Oh come on Netto! It can't be that bad!

You have no clue

Maybe I would if I could actually see you

Fine. But if you laugh, I'll personally pull the batteries from the PET.

Netto stopped resisting Yami and stepped into the room. Rockman didn't see why Netto was so embarrassed. He was dressed in a long, slightly off-white shirt that went down to his mid-thigh. He was wearing pants, the same color, that went down halfway to his ankles. The edges of both were dipped in green dye.

His millennium battlechip was hanging from a necklace with tiny green gems.

"Netto, I think you look good!" Yugi exclaimed. Yugi wore a similar outfit, only without the millennium item and the edges of his were dipped in purple dye. The only thing of Netto's that hadn't changed was the headband. Yami said that Netto didn't let him take it off.

'Same old stubborn Netto-kun.' Rockman chuckled silently to himself.

"Yugi, will you go to the cooks and have them prepare us a meal? Perhaps later, the two of us can teach Netto about Duel Monsters." Yami asked. Yugi nodded and took off.

"Duel Monsters?" Netto inquired. 

"A card game. Netto, I have an offer for you." Yami said, his expression impossible to read. Netto looked at him curiously. So did Rockman. Yami continued, "If you want, I can teach you how to harness the power of your millennium item."

"There's a catch…isn't there?" Netto observed. Yami went on.

"You could say that. You would have to stay here for one year. But during that year, I would teach you how to discover and use the powers of your millennium item. I can't tell you what it does. Only you know that. You don't have to give me an answer right away. Just think about it. I'm going to go see where Yugi is." Yami said and left the room.

"What are you going to do, Netto-kun?" Rockman asked. Netto shook his head.

"I don't know." Netto sighed.

"Its up to you I guess." Just then, both Yami and Yugi walked into the room, carrying trays of food.

"Yami?" Netto asked. Yami turned towards him.

"Yes?"

"I want to make my choice. I want…"

{End Chapter 4}

Oohhhh…..that has to be one of the biggest cliffhangers in the history of cliffhangers. I'm sorry for that (somewhat). Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are all great! 

I'm going to have a little contest. Here's the rules:

I need a better summary for this story. So I was wondering if anyone wants to, they may try sending what they think should be the summary for this story. If you win, I'll let you choose the idea for my next story. You will get full credit for the idea and it will be dedicated to you.

So everyone who is interested, Send your ideas in a review!

So R&R!!!


	5. Meditation and More Soul Rooms

Well, talk about a big cliff and no update, huh? Well, one, I've been extremely busy and two: I lost my journal that had this story all written up when I was ready to type it up. So the update got delayed over two weeks. Then a classmate of mine finally found it and said he found it on his bus! And you wanna know what's weird is that I don't even take the same bus as him! Kinda weird…anyway, I'm rambling. Since I was so evil to leave off like that, I'm gonna do a double update!

Oh yea, and before I forget, the winner of the summary contest is……..long silence is broken by someone chucking their shoe at Phoenix-chan's head ow…like I was saying the winner is:

Exe-Sami!!

Now, sami, if you want me to, I'll write a story with one of your ideas and devote the story to you. So make sure you contact me somehow to claim your prize!

Now, the chapters are on!

****

The Millenium Battlechip

Sword of the Phoenix

Chapter 5- Meditation

"I would like to…stay here and learn how to use this." Netto touched the millenium item hanging around his neck. Yami smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. You training will start after we eat. It won't be anything too physical or mental." Yami said. Netto nodded.

"Okay." Yugi then passed a plate of food to Netto.

----After Supper----

"Netto, will you and Rockman follow me?" Yami asked. Netto, Rockman and Yugi looked at him.

"May I come, Yami?" Yugi asked, his eyes pleading. Yami was unfortunately was unaffected.

"It'll be boring for you. If you wish, you may come." Yami shrugged. Yugi was excited. VERY excited. And when I say excited, I mean hyper too.

"Thanks Yami!" Yugi exclaimed, bouncing up and down. So, with Yami in the lead, the three headed to wherever Yami wanted them to go.

Yami thinks this will be boring? Wonder what it'll be? Netto asked mentally.

I don't know. But it probably won't be too hard since he's taking Yugi as well Rockman responded.

Guess so…

Only a few moments later, the three arrived in a room that was mostly red. It had blue pillows that were made to sit on and were made of a fancy silk. Yami took one and set it in the center of the room and sat on it. Netto and Yugi followed suit.

"First I think we'll start with meditation. It is essential for you to have a clear mind while trying to use your millenium item. Close your eyes and breathe deeply. Try to empty your mind of all thoughts." Yami ordered gently. Netto and Yugi shot an sideways glance at each other and did what they were told.

--------Later at Yami's resting quarters------

"Well….that was…interesting" Netto remarked. Yami looked at him with an understanding expression.

"Today was a bit boring I know, but its essential to know. How about Yugi and I teach you Duel Monsters?" Yami suggested, smiling. Netto perked right up at learning something that wasn't related to his millenium item. Or so he thought.

"Okay!" Netto exclaimed. If he was going to be stuck in Egypt in freaky clothes, he might as well learn something fun.

"Right then, Duel Monsters is a card game. The most important type of cards are the monster cards…" Yami continued like this for an hour or so until Netto got the full concept of Duel Monsters.

Netto yawned. He wasn't bored. No, Netto had a feeling he would be keeping busy here in Egypt. Netto was just tired(just to let you know, the first 5 chaps were all one day!)

"You look tired, Netto." Yugi said, looking up away from his duel with Yami. Yami was crushing Yugi with all of his lifepoints intact and Yugi was only left with 300. They had started the duel to show Netto about how to put all the different concepts together in one duel. Netto yawned again.

"Guess I am." Netto admitted with a slight smile. Yami stood up, also smiling.

"Come then, and I'll show you where you can sleep." Yami said. Netto nodded.

After saying goodbye to Yugi, Netto followed Yami to another part of the gigantic palace. It didn't take the two more than a minute to reach Netto's room. But then again, that could be because Yami was leading him.

The room was only slightly smaller than Yami's room, but still huge. The room was much less formal than Yami's but Netto was still shocked by it. Fairly formal, the room had a bed in the corner with a table on the other side. Right beside the table were two doors one leading to a closet and the other to a bathroom. Yami smiled at Netto's shocked expression.

"This will be your room as long as you remain here. I will leave so you can rest. Goodnight, Netto." Yami said and left. Netto set his PET on the table and crawled into the bed. It was soft yet firm. Netto found himself dozing almost instantly.

"As weird as today was, this was alright, huh? It could be worse." Netto muttered just loud enough for Rockman to hear. Rockman nodded his agreement.

"Yea, its better than being stranded out in that desert." Rockman pointed out.

"Mmmhm….'night Rockman."

"Goodnight, Netto-kun." Both Netto and Rockman fell asleep. Unbeknownst to them, the millenium battlechip glowed slightly with its ancient magic…

End Chapter

Haha, another cliff hanger. Man, you readers must really hate me now… (narrowly avoids a shoe that was meant to hit her on the head) hey! Watch it! I have enough shoes! I don't need more thank you very much!

Anyway… keep going for the next chapter!

****

The Millenium Battlechip

Sword of the Phoenix

Chapter 6- More soul rooms

Netto opened his eyes to a shock. He was back in the room of many stairs and doors!(wow, descriptive huh?)

"How the heck did I get back here?" Netto asked himself. Netto looked down and saw that he was wearing his orange vest and white shirt with his black biker shorts. Netto was puzzled, but kept it to himself. Well, he was here whether he wanted to be or not. He might as well look around for that strange room. What did Shadi call it? His soul room? Netto frowned and started climbing one of the stairs. Everything was different than the last time he was here.

Netto was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he had reached a door. He felt something coming from inside. It wasn't Rockman. It was something different. Netto then realized that he was actually still wearing the millenium battlechip.

'No wonder. It must be leading me there. I wonder why?' Netto wondered to himself. He then opened the door.

Inside, the soul room looked slightly different than before. Just like the rest of the place. There was still the table with a computer. But what was different was the small bed in the corner. It looked like his bed at home. Netto smiled and looked toward the table. He was shocked to see a duel monster's deck there. Netto walked over to the table and picked up the deck. He shuffled through the cards.(I'm going to use my deck for this) It looked like…a spellcasters' deck!

Netto tried to memorize the cards, but to no avail. Something inside him told him he would recognized them if he saw them again. Suddenly curious, Netto walked out of his soul-room and back into the labyrinth of stairs and doors. He walked back to the door to the corridor. Netto was surprised to see the corridor kept going down.

'Well, we ARE linked. I wonder what his soul-room is like?' Netto wondered. He started walking down the corridor. Netto looked around at the walls of the corridor. They were of shadows and were musty stone.

Netto was a little nervous, but kept walking. The corridor finally ended and Netto faced a light-grey door. Netto hesitated for a moment and then opened the door. Inside was a room that had some stairs and a lot of doors, very similar to Netto's.

"Netto-kun? What are you doing here?" Rockman asked, stepping out from behind a door.

"Oh, hi Rockman! How are you?" Netto asked, smiling. Rockman blinked.

"Fine I guess, but what are you doing here?" Rockman asked again. Netto shrugged.

"I don't even know how I got here. I feel asleep and woke up in what Shadi called my soul-room. I noticed that there was a long corridor and I followed it. The I got here." Netto said very quickly and Rockman sweatdropped.

"Oh. Interesting…" Rockman said. He walked over to a set of stairs and sat down. Netto followed him and sat down besides him.

"Its so strange here, don't you think, Netto-kun?" Rock asked. Netto paused a moment.

"Which here? In Egypt or in _here_" Netto motioned to Rockman soul room.

"Egypt." Netto thought a bit.

"Yea. They use magic and stuff. Back in Japan, I never thought a thing like that existed. But you know what's really weird?" Netto asked. Rockman blinked and looked toward his friend.

"What?"

"Right before that bubble…thing… appeared, I thought I felt something inside me…I don't know…_slip. _I hope I don't sound too crazy…" Netto admitted.

"No, of course you don't sound crazy. Yami said that you were the one who transported us here. It makes sense. Anyway, don't you think we should leave here?" Rockman reassured Netto. Netto nodded.

"I think we just have to wake up." Both concentrated on their physical bodies in the real world.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Netto slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

"Netto-kun? Are you ok?" Rockman asked from the PET on the side table. Netto rolled over and smiled at the navi.

"Yea. How about you?"

"Me too." It was then that Netto spotted a note on the desk. It was Yami!

**__**

Netto,

After you wake up, perhaps you would like to create your own Duel Monsters deck. I'll send someone to show you around after.

I'll meet you later.

Yami

Netto looked at the note thinking hard.

"Netto?" Rockman asked, worried by his operator's[1] silence.

"Rockman…I don't know why, but…I get the feeling that…duel monsters is much more than just a simple card game." Netto said slowly. Before a startled Rockman could say anything, a different voice did.

"That would be because it is more than a game." The door opened to reveal a man with a white robe with blue edges…High Priest Seto!!

End Chapter

I'm sorry that the chapter wasn't really all that exciting. I somehow had to include on some way that Netto would know what his duel monster's deck would include so that was my really weird way of doing so. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!!

[1]- I know that since I'm using the Japanese names, I wouldn't use operator. I would use controller. But for some reason, operator doesn't sound as harsh and mean as controller. So sue me for saying so.

I decided to do previews for the next chapter!!

Seto provides some answers as well as the cards for a duel monsters deck. He also shows Netto a place that no one should ever have to see. Where is it? Find out next time on The Millenium Battlechip: Chapter 7- Cards and Questions.


	6. Netto learns about the Shadow Realm the ...

Hey everyone! I've got a question for all of you! Do you think Netto should have a yami?

Please tell me what you think! So please, enjoy this chapter and make sure to review with your answer!

Chapter 7

"Wha-what do you mean?" Rockman asked, now really confused. Seto glared at the navi.

"I was getting to that if you hadn't interrupted." Rockman blushed and Seto continued. "Duel Monsters are real. They stay in the Shadow Realm. We use magic to summon them from there." Seto explained, being vague. Netto gulped. He didn't like the sound of this 'Shadow Realm' place. A part of him shuddered at the mention of it.

"Now… Netto. How about we figure out your what your deck will be. Then I'll show you something new." Seto said with a small sneer. It was then that Netto decided he didn't like this Seto guy. But Netto nodded and watched as Seto pulled a gigantic stack of cards. Netto blinked in surprise.

"Go ahead, kid. Find the cards that seem to call to you." Seto ordered. Netto nodded and looked through. He remembered the deck he had seen in his soul room. He looked through the cards and set aside the cards that he recognized from his soul room.

Seto watched the boy set aside cards after peering at each one separately. 'He's probably trying to copy Yami's deck.' Seto chuckled to himself. After Netto was finished, Seto looked through the deck, expecting it to have lots of errors. He was mistaken. Every card seemed to be supporting each other. It appeared to be a spellcasters' deck.

"Where did you get this idea?" Seto asked. Netto shrugged and answered.

"I don't know. You said to pick out the cards that called out to me. So I did." Netto congratulated himself on a successful half lie. Netto didn't feel like telling Seto about how he went into his soul room. But he knew he would have to explain it to Rockman. The navi was already giving his weird looks.

I'll explain later

If you say so, Netto-kun

The stern look on Seto's face snapped Netto out of his thoughts.

"Come with me. There I'll show you something. But we need to go to a secluded place to do so." Seto said, his voice still monotone and boring. Netto grabbed his PET and scrabbled to catch up to Seto. Seto lead them to the room where Netto and Yami had trained the previous day. He sat on one of the cushions and so did Netto.

"First, we'll start with silent meditation. Then later, I'll show you a…place." Seto said with slight hesitation as if the 'place' wasn't a true place. Netto nodded and started meditating. After a long hour of meditating(1), Seto stopped the meditation.

"Alright, Netto. I want to see the limits of your physical and mental energy." Seto said with a slight smile. Netto sweatdropped and gulped. Why was Seto looking at him like that?

Why am I getting the feeling that this won't be easy or fun for me? Netto whined mentally.

Somehow…I'm getting the same feeling. Be careful, Netto-kun.

Right

"This place we'll be going to will test both your mental and physical energy. Are you ready?" Seto asked. Netto gulped and nodded. The sennen eye appeared on Seto's forehead, then Netto found himself in a place that was almost completely dark. It was as if shadows covered all over. It was so thick and yet Netto could slightly see through them.

"What…what is this place?" Netto asked, bewildered.

"Netto…this place is called the Shadow Realm."

------------


	7. The Dreamor is it a vision?

Hi Everyone! I'm back with yet another chapter. I'm getting you this chapter so quickly because I have to head to vacation. I'll be gone for 2 weeks. But please don't let that stop you from reviewing!

------Chapter 8------

=-=-=Netto's POV=-=-=

After five minutes, I found myself breathing harder than before. I didn't like this place. It felt like I was slowly losing all my energy. Rockman of course, noticed right away. Whether he sensed my distress, or he saw me breathing harder, I didn't know.

Netto-kun? What's wrong?

I…d..n't…kn…I….think it's…pla…I'm losing…ergy…(1) I responded. Unknown to me, my message was breaking apart before reaching Rockman. I felt even more energy slip away from me. But I had to keep going. I wasn't about to give up. I started to feel light headed. I couldn't keep this up much longer.

Netto-kun!! You've got to hold on!(2) I wanted to tell Rockman that I was holding on the best I could. But apparantly this place was draining my mental energy too. I couldn't bring myself to respond. It was just too hard.

Netto-kun? Can you please answer me??? A growing frantic Rockman asked, growing alarmed by my silence.

…Can't…too weak…ard…(3) I barely managed to tell him. I could feel Rockman really growing frantic now. I would have laughed had I not been so weak and the situation so serious. I felt the last bit of energy leave me as I blacked out.

=-=-=Normal POV=-=-=

Seto watched as Netto collapsed. He picked up Netto and transported them both out of the Shadow Realm and back to Netto's room. Seto gently laid Netto on his bed and put the PET on the table facing Netto. Seto started heading out of the room but was stopped by a voice.

"Why did you do that to Netto-kun?" Rockman demanded. Seto turned towards him.

"Because he needed to learn the powers of the Shadow Realm." Seto answered simply.

"But why not just tell him?" Seto paused for a moment then said,

"What is one thing you and Netto are good at?" Rockman blinked.

"Netbattling." Rockman instinctively answered.

"Well, did you and Netto become good at netbattling by being _told_ about it? I'm going to guess that it took a lot of trial and error to actually become good at it. Plus, ever since your operator found his millenium item, he is in more danger now than ever." Rockman looked surprised and then worried.

"How so?" He asked.

"There are some people who either have or want a millenium item. The poepl who have it may ne evil or else corrupted by power. Those people will do anything to get a millenium item." Seto said. Rockman still, however, looked completely lost. Seto sighed angrily and said the point right out loud.

"They'll hunt down Netto and if they find him, they'll do one of the three to get his item! One, kill him on the spot; two, force him into a shadow game; or three, banish him to the Shadow Realm without the shadow game!" Rockman's eyes grew wide at the prospect of anyone killing each other over an item.

"They…would do that? Just for that silly thing?" Seto sighed again.

"Yes. And the millenium items have so much more power than you can possibly comprehend. Netto lasted longer in the Shadow Realy than I expected. Almost seven minutes. Not bad for a kid. It might take him a couple more days for his to fully recover. The Shadow Realm drains a person of their mental energy, which is not as easily restored as physical energy. Tell me or Yami when he wakes up." Rockman nodded and Seto left the room, leaving Rockman alone with his thoughts.

'Why was our link breaking up? And would anyone really hurt Netto for that battlechip?' Rockman looked at Netto sleeping on the bed. Rockman thought he saw the millenium battlechip hanging around Netto's neck glow slightly, but shook it off. Netto meanwhile was having a dream. A very _bad_ dream.

-----Netto's dream-----

A man wearing black slowly approached a hut. He opened the door without a sound. Unfortunately, a woman was awake while the man tried to steal something.

"What are you doing?! Who are you?!" The woman demanded when she saw the figure. The man simply raised a hand and the woman dropped top the floor, dead.

-----End of Dream-----

Rockman looked over at Netto when he thought he heard something. Netto was whimpering slightly. He was breathing a bit harder than before. Sweat lined his forehead. Rockman was getting concerned about him.

It was then that Yami came in to check on Netto. Rockman was a bit relieved to see that it wasn't Seto.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Rockman exclaimed. Yami looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Besides Seto dragging Netto to the Shadow Realm until he passed out, yes. Netto seems to be having a strange nightmare. Is that even possible in his condition?" Rockman asked. Yami now looked furious.

"Seto did WHAT?! Brought Netto to the SHADOW REALM?! No wonder Netto is in this condition! Hmm… with his mental state so weak right now, it shouldn't be possible for him to have any sort of dream unless… oh no! We need to wake him up!" Yami's eyes widened. Rockman, being the very protective navi he was, very quickly grew alarmed.

"What? What?!" Yami looked at Rockman.

"I came down here because I sensed a magical disturbance. I think that Netto might unconsciously be tapping into the power of his millenium item. Netto, wake up." Yami shook Netto, softly then harder. After about five minutes of this, Yami was frustrated and Rockman had an idea.

"Yami, stand back. I've got an idea." Yami took a step backwards, curious about how a navi could wake Netto.

"This works everytime…HIKARI NETTO! GET UP!! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!!" Netto's eyes snapped open and sat straight up, but collapsed backwards when he felt a major headache.

"Ahck!…huh? Oh, hi Yami. Why are you here?" Yami and Rockman sweatdropped.

"I was coming to check on you and you seemed to be having a nightmare. What was it?"

Rockman looked back at Netto and was shocked to see that the battlechip had stopped glowing. That is, if the battlechip had even been glowing before.

Netto explained the dream he had. Both Yami and Rock were a bit concerned. Just then, a boy with wild green hair burst into Netto's room.

"Pharaoh! I have an urgent message!!" His voice was quick and rushed.

"Alright. I'll be right back, Netto." Yami said and followed the message boy outside Netto's room. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me, Soshosha?" Yami demanded. The boy, Soshosha gulped.

"A woman was murdered down in Lower Cairo! Neighbors said they saw someone sneak into her house and they heard a scream. There is evidence that she was killed by magic!" Yami was extremely shocked but tried to not let it show.

"Thank you, Shoshosha. You may go." Shoshosha nodded and ran off. Yami looked at the door of Netto's room. Was it true…? Could Netto… see the present situation in other parts of the world? Yami sighed, realizing he would have to work harder with Netto. And he hoped that Netto wouldn't get into too much trouble with his item before Yami had a chance to work with him. But Yami had a feeling things wouldn't work out like that.

--------------

Wee! A slight cliff hanger! Erm… kinda…

The original message was actually - I don't know. I think it's this place. I'm losing energy I dunno why Netto wouldn't receive Rockman's message broken up like Rockman was receiving Netto's. Maybe its just because Netto only had enough energy to receive messages, not create one. The original message was actually- I can't. I'm getting too weak. It's too hard 


	8. Say Hi to Rilza, the Magician of Faith!

Hey everyone! Welcome to the- what? 8th? 9th? Chapter? I dunno anymore... But just welcome to the next chapter of The Millenium Battlechip.

This chapter takes place a few days after the last one.

Like always,

Netto to Rockman 

Rockman to Netto 

But somethings that are new:

(=Maahad/Dark Magician to anyone=)

(Rilza/Magician of Faith to anyone)

Anyone meaning, any person in the room.

So please R&R ok?

So far, Netto had been resting and hadn't moved much because he was too weak to do so. Netto hadn't done much training except for the occasional meditation session. For those, Yami came in and did it in Netto's room.

Finally, after a couple of days resting, Netto was strong enough to walk around. Netto was walking around his room, trying to find something to do. The door creaked open and Netto turned to see a smiling Yami.

"Hello Netto. I'm glad to see you're feeling better. If you want, we can do something new." Yami offered. Netto's eyes lit up. 'Finally! Something to do!'

"What's that?" Netto asked. Yami smiled.

"Summoning monsters. But because you're still recovering, I want you to find the weakest monster in your deck. And take off your headband! It doesn't go with the rest of your outfit!" Netto sulked for a moment but took off his headband. Some of his chestnut brown hair flopped into his eyes. Netto frowned and brushed it out of his way. Rockman smiled. It was always so funny to see Netto without his headband. Netto flipped through his deck until he found his weakest monster and handed it to Yami. Yami nodded with approval and handed it back to Netto.

"I'm going to summon my favorite card. To summon a monster, you must focus on the card itself(A/N- I'm making this up ) I'll show you." Yami pulled out one of his cards and smiled.

"I summon...the Dark Magician!" the card in Yami's hand glowed and suddenly the Dark Magician appeared. The Dark Magician looked around for a threat but saw none. He solemn gaze rested upon Netto's curious one. Then he turned to Yami.

(=Master Yami, who is your friend?=) The Dark Magician's mouth didn't move, but everyone present in the room heard his voice ringing in their minds.

"Maahad, this is Netto and Rockman. This is Maahad, my Dark Magician. Netto, now you try summoning your monster." Yami instructed. Netto nodded and held the card out in front of him and focused.

"I summon...The Magician of Faith!" Netto said. The card glowed and a moment later, the Magician of Faith was standing there. Netto smiled at her but collapsed against his bed.

(Master Netto!)

Netto-kun! 

(=Netto-san!=)

The Magician of Faith, Rockman and Maahad called out mentally at the same time. Netto clutched his head at the headache caused by the sudden intrusion by three people into his mind.

"Oh geeze...I'm getting a headache from the three of you yelling at me at the same time..." Netto said, trying to stand. The Magician of Faith scowled good naturally and pushed Netto back on the bed.

(We had no intention of yelling at you, Master Netto. We only wish for your safety. You are still recovering from the ordeal of the Shadow Realm. Rest.) Netto smiled at her but something occurred to him.

"How did you know I was in the Shadow Realm?" Netto asked. The Magician of Faith smiled.

(Word travels fast around the Shadow Realm.) She answered simply. Yami then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm afraid I must leave. Do not summon any other monsters unless I'm present." Netto nodded.

(May I stay with Master Netto, Pharaoh?) Yami smiled.

"Of course. Netto, please rest. I'll speak to you later." Yami said and walked out. Netto watched Yami walk out then turned his attention to his Duel monster standing at his side.

"Would you like a name, too?" Netto asked. The female magician blinked.

(If it's alright with you and its not too much hassle...) She responded. Netto thought a moment then came up with an idea.

"How about Rilza?" Netto suggested. Rilza smiled.

(Yes, thank you, Master Netto. I like the name very much. Now rest.) Netto nodded and laid back in the bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Rilza smiled and brushed away a lock of hair that fell onto Netto's face.

"Rilza." Rockman whispered. Rilza turned to him. "How long are you going to stay?"

(As long as Master Netto wishes me to stay. I hope you are not sick of me?) Rilza said, seeing Rockman face-fault.

"No, of course not! I'm just not used to anyone calling him 'Master Netto'. I'm also a bit tired I guess." Rockman admitted sheepishly, trying to stifle a yawn. Rilza giggled a bit.

( Then you should rest. I can look after Master Netto) Rockman nodded his thanks and went to sleep.

(Sleep well Master Netto and recover your strength. You'll need it to stop the evil that's spreading.)

Yea! A cliffhanger! Kindof! Oh well. Please R&R!


	9. A Day Off

The Millenium Battlechip

Hikari no Namida

Chapter ?

A couple months later, Netto could summon up to level 6 monsters without nearly passing out. He had also learned to summon magic and trap cards.

Today, Yami was giving Netto a day off from training so Netto could wander around the castle. Netto stepped out of his room and looked around. There were three ways he could go. One was in front of him, one to the left and one to the right. Each of the paths were equally inviting.

Because the sun was just barely starting to rise, the left and right paths (Both had windows) were brighter. But the middle path was still dark. Netto decided to head down the left path.

"What if you get lost Netto-kun?" Rockman asked from his place in the PET holster.

"Eh…if I do, I'll just ask someone for directions! It won't be hard!" Netto then lost himself in his thoughts. He was so deeply involved in his thoughts that he crashed into a certain tri-color hair boy.

"Oops! Sorry Yugi!" Netto apologized. Yugi just laughed slightly.

"That's alright Netto. Actually, you look a bit lost. Do you want to come with me and meet my friends? And get a tour at the same time? I can't believe you haven't been able to figure it out yet…" Netto laughed.

"Yea, I know. But sure! That'd be great!" So Yugi showed Netto how to get to the more important places, such as the kitchen, from his room. While in the kitchen, Netto met a girl with short brown hair and a boy with messy blonde hair. Yugi said their names were Tea and Joey.

"Hey Netto! Nice ta meet 'cha!" Joey exclaimed, shaking Netto's hand. Netto smiled enthusiastically.

"Yea! It's nice to meet you both!" A couple of minutes later, Joey came up with an idea for some 'fun'.

"Why don't we throw some sandbags at those guards!" Joey exclaimed with his eyes twinkling.

"Sure!" Netto agreed and ran after Joey to the balcony. Netto was awed by the size of the balcony. Joey grabbed a sandbag that was in the corner of the balcony and dropped it one a guard's head. Joey ducked as the guard spun around and looked up to try to find who had dropped it on his head. Seeing no one, the guard started to freak out.

Joey signaled for another sandbag. With a bit of difficulty, Netto passed it to Joey and Joey dropped it on the already freaked out guard. The guard once again looked around and then started running around in circles screaming something about evil spirits and curses. By this time, Netto, Joey and even Yugi were on the ground laughing hysterically. Only Tea wasn't laughing.

"That wasn't nice you guys." Tea said. Joey barely managed to stop laughing long enough to choke out,

"So? It was really funny though!" Netto was still trying to catch his breath.

"Actually, I have to agree with Tea on that one. That was just wrong, Netto-kun, Joey-san." Rockman said and Netto face faulted. So, the rest of the day was spent chucking sandbags on random peoples' heads. Everyone (excluding Tea, Rockman and the random people who got sanded) had lots of fun. Finally, it got dark and the four of them went inside. Netto waved to his new friends and went inside. Netto sighed as he layed down in his bed.

"Today was fun, wasn't it Rockman?" Rockman hesitated, but eventually nodded.

"Yea, I suppose so. It was nice of Yami to give you the day off." Netto nodded and yawned.

"Well, g'night Rockman."

"Goodnight Netto-kun."

Little did either of them know, but Netto was about to get another vision.

* * *

I know it's short, but please forgive me. I'm about to head off on vacation tommorrow for a week so I won't be able to update at all during that time. However, I will continue working on this story and also on Warped Life. And if anyone has any ideas at all for The Chaos Sorcerer, I would love to hear them! See ya! 


End file.
